When a modern computer program (program) is installed on a computer, documentation describing how to use that program is also typically installed or stored on the computer. A user may access that documentation to learn how to use the program or to find answers or explanations to more specific and targeted questions about particular functions of the program. In most cases, the program provides a user interface through which the user may view and interact with the documentation. This may be, for example, a separate program, or a module of the installed program, that facilitates searching via keyword, an index, or the like.
The complexity of modern programs usually translates into a large amount of supporting documentation for that program. Locating information of interest within that documentation may not be an intuitive process for any of a variety of reasons. Poor quality documentation may result in user dissatisfaction and frustration with the program.